


The Aftermath

by CrystalNavy



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 05:41:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12006237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Crystal Gems and Off-Colors win the war. Yellow Diamond and White Diamond are shattered and Blue Diamond holds the position of sole Diamond matriarch. New structure and new laws are created. Homeworld becomes a place it was supposed to be from the start. But the Crystal Gems have another plan in mind....





	1. Blue Diamond

I walked around her old chambers aimlessly. Only the chambers were filled with new equipment. The Quartzes that worked here, including Holly Blue Agate, had left this station in favor of Earth, and took the humans that lived here with them. Topaz and Aquamarine left with them as well. I didn't know whether Aquamarine left because she liked Earth, or because she liked Topaz. 

The Crystal Gems and their off-color allies had won. I had agreed to act as their figurehead in exchange for having my beloved Pink Diamond back with me. And the equipment here was supposed to help with that.

It was a top secret project. No one but me, Rhodonite and Rose, or Steven, as she called herself now, knew about it. They came by occassionally to assist me. We hadn't made any progress so far. Every time we thought we came close to resurrecting her, we hit a dead end. 

Love among Gems was no longer forbidden, and neither was the Cross-Gem fusion. I agreed with them, despite being reluctant to admit this outright. It was time for a change.

My Pearl had left me as well, deciding to settle down on a different planet, with Yellow Pearl. A place where the two of them could be free, without the hustle and bustle of Earth or the dreary halls of Homeworld. 

I glanced at Rhodonite and Steven, who both shook their head. Another failure. I turned around and left the chamber, their footsteps following me. I had a council meeting, and they had to do whatever it was they do.

Another human appeared, bearing a wide grin.

"Captain." Rhodonite and Steven spoke in tandem

"The ship is in need of both of you. Private Connie and the rest of the crew are waiting. We have uncharted corners of space to explore!" the human grinned

"We'll be there." Rhodonite and Steven said "Excuse us."

And the three of them boarded the Sun Incinerator, which now belonged to them fully. With a jerk, the ship took off, and soon disappeared from my sight. It was time to attend.

-x

My Council consisted of Peridot 5XG, Garnet, Lapis Lazuli and Blue Zircon.

"So what's the schedule?" 

"First, we need to figure out what to do with the Rubies. They still want their old Homeworld back, despite this one being better for them."

"Oh, I am sure they'll come around eventually." I shrugged "Give them an offer they can't refuse, just like you did with me."

There was a slightly bitter undertone in my words, but I couldn't help it. I was, after all, just a figurehead. While I shared their views for the most part, they still didn't trust me fully.

I was taken to see the Rubies after we settled on the other matters. They sat huddled together, rambling about many things. 

"I thought there were five." I said, turning to Garnet "I see only three."

"One agreed to join us at the earliest convenience. Peridot had taken custody of the other one." Garnet explained

I nodded. 

Maybe this wasn't so bad. I'd get to see Pink again.

Maybe I was just a figurehead, but this was for me just as much as it was for others.

For in this new order, I too could be happy and free from the burden I shouldered for so long.


	2. Topaz and Aquamarine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love is often found in the strangest of places.

"What?"

I sighed. Sometimes she can be so dense. Other times she was smart. She, unlike me, knew love.

"What I am trying to say is." I took a deep breath "That I am in love with you, ya big boulder. Have been since I first laid eyes on you."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I couldn't, dummy." I spoke evenly "Homeworld would have both of us shattered if I said anything."

Since Lapis and Peridot were on Homeworld now, we settled into their old barn. They left plenty of interesting things for us to do. Topaz got addicted to the contents of the tapes they left behind. I, on other hand, thought that it was pure crap. 

She was so different from me in many ways. The gulf between us was vast, so to speak. Yet this only made my love for her grow even stronger. She was sensitive and open. I felt the urge to protect her from the first time we met. Even if I had to break her spirit, as long as she was alive, it was okay with me. 

The Earth Quartzes, as they called themselves now, paid us a visit every now and then. I had to admit, it was good to see other Gems from Blue Court from time to time. And I got to annoy Holly by cuddling with Topaz where she could see us. I could hear the gritting of her teeth and feel her disapproving looks.

And frankly, I didn't care. I was in love, and I won't let what I had go just because someone else disapproved. Topaz didn't, and that was all that mattered.

-x-

"Those are violets." Topaz had said, putting the flower wreath in my hair "Their color matches yours."

I had to admit that this was true, and to hear it from her made this discovery even more sweeter in my eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> The 'another plan' that the Crystal Gems have in mind is the resurrection of Pink Diamond.


End file.
